Iron Man: Titanium Stratos
by Mechtavius15
Summary: Drake Stark has now made a name for himself ever since his battles against supervillains while going as Iron Omega. Now the IS has been introduced to the world and Tony has a plan on sending Drake to the IS academy. Will Drake make it through with his hero persona or will it be a walk in the park?
1. The first Stark IS

**During this story, there will be some other references to other entertainment just to spice things up.****This is also non-canon to my other fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either property.**

Stark Tower, Queens, New York...

Today our young hero Drake who has taken on the superhero name of Iron Omega is watching in his room Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. This has been his favorite show eveesince he was 8 but hey even teens can still watch this.

This was him on Saturdays, while trying to be a hero at the same time when disaster strikes. He's a unique teen with silverish, gray hair with gray eyes.

To him it was part of his childhood, he's got all variations of Dragonoid his favorite Bakugan and even goes to Bakugan Tournaments for enjoyment of its competivness.

But he doesn't just sit around all day, he'll be most of the time improving or creating new suits as a hobby. Given to that he's already becoming a Stark thanks to his new father Tony. Ever since he was adopted, Drake's life has turned from a mysterious orphan into a super, genius human with the Extremis virus injected into him from a near death situation during his fights against the Juggerknight.

" Yeah Drago, kick that insect's bitch ass." mumbles Drake while taking a sip of his soda.

Suddenly a voice appears that almost startled him.

" Guhhh Jarvis, you should've not interrupted my peaceful break at this time."

_" My apologies sir but your're needed from your father." says Jarvis._

" Alright then. Lets see what dad is up to." he says as he got up his lazy ass to head for Tony's workshop 10 floors below.

10 floors later...

Heading out of the elevator, Drake went straight to Tony's workshop. As he entered he noticed the room is a bit dark. Clapping his hands a bit, the ligjt turn on full bright at an instant.

In front of him is something large and concealed under a giant cloth. Making his way toward it, Drake almost pulled the cloth off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he jumped away with a eeeeek as the hand belong to Tony who is now laughing.

" Are you that easy to scare?!" he says while laughing his ass off.

" Fuck y-you-u-u..." replies Drake while trying to catch his breath.

" I was right behind you when you came in but didn't notice me."

" Whatever, so whats the commotion." Drake now becoming bored.

" Alright so ever heard of the Infinite Stratos?"

" Kind of, they're like these suits or whatever that only women can pilot, mostly for space exploration."

" True but its also a powered exoskeleton that has the tech and combat capabilities to surpass modern arms system in the world. So its kinda like a competition to Stark Industries."

" And whats the big deal about that?"

" The deal is what if a disaster strikes as in women wanting to take over the world since they're the only gender to pilot the IS."

" Really?" with a confused look on Drake's face at Tony's statement.

" It's a prediction, you never know if it'll happen. If something like that happens then I've got the Iron Legion ready."

" Are you kidding me, its like trying to wage a war." says Drake with disbelief.

" But the other solution is to keep in check, even if all the nations have agreed on the Alaska Treaty, it can still be broken by organizations operating undetected."

" So what do you suggest then if were to keep in check of all this."

" Simple my boy, I'm sending you to the IS academy in Japan."

Thinking about his father's prediction of some global catastrophe just makes him want to plug his ears. But when the mention of the IS academy was brought up, it sent him shivering down his spine. " Isn't that an all girls school..."

" Yeah, why?" he says with a confused look.

" I don't want to deal with chicks for four years!"

" Relax. Besides I've also heard that there's a male that has the ability to operate an IS which has never happened. So you won't be the only male there." he says while reassuring Drake.

" But how am I suppose to operate an IS if I'm not a girl?"

" Easy, I built one just for you to operate. It wasn't so hard to make in 6 hours." Tony says casually.

" Alright lets see it then."

Beside the covered machine, Tony pulled the cloth off to reveal a large IS unit with red, gold, and silver color plating to it. The IS has has two large metal wings with each a large, circular, green len. Along with two energy cannons inbetween the wings. On the lower back are two extra, small wings.

The body of the suit has an armored chestplate with an arc reactor followed by shoulder armor plates. The arms being medium sized gauntlets, and longer armored legs.

" What do you think?" asked Tony as he looked at his newest invention.

" It looks badass but whats with the dragonic look to it?"

" Oh I gained some inspiration from that anime show that you watch."

At that moment, Drake face palmed but still regained his composure. " So what can it do?"

" Basically powered by an arc reactor, can recharge in 30 minutes, repair itself while in battle, a lot of your weapons are powered through repulsor tech, has wrist missiles, shoulder missiles and I'll leave the rest up to you to figure out."

" Sounds like as if I'm going to invade a country." says Drake sarcastically.

" So got a name for it?"

" Titanium Dragonoid since its made of pure Titanium alloy."

" Ok, not bad with it."

" You can also take one of your suits with you just in case and I also got Jarvis installed in it just to help you out."

" So when do I start this whole thing?" Drake asks.

" Tomorrow, You'll enroll as representativd of the United States. Nick Fury was able to get all the papers done to get you in."

All this seems to be a pain inthe ass for Drake but he'll just have to go along with it.

**I know that I kind of rushed it but just trying to set it up quick. And if your wondering what Drake's IS looks like, it's mostly inspiration of Helix Dragonoid with Jetkor but with a bit of Iron man to it, hopely that'll give you a broader picture of it.**


	2. The First day

**And here we are on the next chapter, hopefully the IS description from the last chapter would clear up some confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise or series.**

Next day...With the plan in motion, Drake is now on his way to the Is academy on a shuttle. Having to be a little spy for Tony and Nick can only bring him doubts about coming to this all-girls school.

Since now that the world knows who Drake is and his hero persona, its only a matter of time once a ton of god damn attention is brought upon him at the academy.

Having to arrive at the academy with a large briefcase while wearing the male school uniform. He's also realized from what Tony had told him of another male attending isn't enough to reassure him.

Memorized the directions to his new class 1-1, Drake too a deep breath while at the front entrance of his classroom. Opening the door, revealing what it looks like to be quite a zoo with so many girls talking to one another.

Drake also noticed the other male student with blue hair that looks as if he's about to piss himself. Making his way toward his assigned seat which is located in the second row and to the left near the window, while walking normally the room soon became silent as every girl watched at the surpisingly, silent Stark.

Soon the room went wild with girls squealing at his sight.

" Oh my god, its Drake Stark!"

" The son of Tony Stark is here with us!"

" Drake have my babies!"

" Will you go out with me?!"

After having to hear the uproar, it just makes him want to go drown in the ocean than hear this. Finally at his seat, resting his feet on the desk and waited for class to begin. Suddenly he remembered that he had some books with him just to pass the time.

A few minutes later a dark green haired women who looked too small for the clothes she was wearing walked in, nervously glancing at all of the pupils in front of her.

Couple of minutes later...

While introductions of each student was being made, Drake for the most part has been deeply reading an interesting book " How to build a nuke in 1 hour".

" Stark ... Stark!" a vice broke him out of his thoughts as he turned towards the front desk. Somehow, it wasn't the green haired teacher that was asking for him, it was the black haired women with a stern expression and a very nice figure.

"Yeah?" he asked as the women glared at him. "Introduce yourself to the class" she ordered as Stark stood up to address the girl that were staring at him, and the blue haired dude currently with his head trapped against his table by the black haired teacher.

" So for those who know me so well, I'm Drake Stark, son of Tony Stark and IS representative of the United States. If there's anything you need just ask me and lets tone it down a bit of my presence here." he says profoundly.

This was his go to persona when it comes to introducing himself in front of a large crowd, the typical Stark. " Good introduction but hear me this. Even if your the son of the world's most high tech genius, you will still be treated fair as with your other classmates if that is understood?" she asks.

" I know and I tend to treat everyone fair so I will follow the rules you set." he says simply while sittig back in his seat

"Alright, good enough, now class I'm Orimura sensei, your homeroom teacher, over the next few months you will be learning all aspects of the Is until it comes second nature to you, if not then you're going to work until it happens"

Ignoring the squealing that went around Drake heard the bell ring showing they had a fifteen minute break until the next hour class.

To kill time for him, he resumed his reading until he felt a tap on his shoulder to see his other male classmate standing beside him. " Hm, its nice to meet you Drake. I'm Ichika Orimura. I'm a big fan of you and Iron Omega." he says nervously.

" Why thank you. And I hope we can get through this together then." says Drake as he gave him a quick handshake and went back to reading.

Confused of what Drake meant on the last part, Ichika was about to ask him but was pulled away by a brown haired girl with the really long bony tail.

As he continued reading but was interrupted by a certain blond hair girl with a few curls and a blue headband.

" Can I help you Ms?" he asks as he put his book down.

" Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Drake Stark, I'm Cecilia Alcott, representative of England and I must say I find you quite attractive and also a fan of Iron Omega." she says with a proud tone.

" Thank you Ms. Alcott and must I say you look splendid today." replies back but with a fancy manner.

" You're quite the gentleman from the rumors I've heard. Will you be willing to go out with me?" she says while twirling her fingers a little with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" Hm, I'm going to have to pass on that offer."

" W-What why? Am I Cecilia Alcott not too beautiful enough for you?!"

" Woah there, lets not go crazy or anything."

" Its a one in a life time offer and you dare to turn it down like its nothing!"

" Look Ms. Alcott, I'm not offending you or anything but I suggest you leave." he says with a bit of a harsh tone.

" I will silence that mouth of yours, I bet that I'm superior in my Is than yours." she states.

Oh god its only been his first day here and now is having to deal with an angry, fair beautiful british girl. Before he could say another word he was cut off as the bell rang for the second class, making her huff in annoyance. "Don't run away, I'll be back!" she said storming back to her seat which was three feet away.

" Oh will see Ms Drama Queen." mumbling to himself.

The next period went by with only Ichika making a fool out of himself, which in itself made Drake crack a smile. But when it came to the end of the lesson, shit hit the fan.

"Now before we all go for lunch, we have to decide upon who will be representing the class" Orimura sensei said as the class quieted down for a second. Suddenly one of the girls in the class stuck her hand up.

I vote for Orimura-kun" she said being followed by a round of agreements. Drake glanced over to the blue haired boy hand saw him seemingly unaware that he was being nominated for the position. "I vote for Stark-kun" another girl spoke up.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath. "It seems we will have to have a duel for the position, if no one else wishes to nominate themselves or some else we will have the match scheduled for later this week" the women said as the class went silent again.

And then the person behind him smacked their hands against the desk. "I can't accept that!" Cecelia yelled as she got everyone's attention. "Do you expect me, Cecelia Alcott, to stand for something like having a rare breed and a rude gentleman be my class representative " she demanded.

"It's bad enough I have to come to this small country but..." Cecelia was cut off as Ichika stood up, spinning around to face her. "England is just as small as Japan, but at least we didn't get the world's worst cuisine award" Ichika said as Cecelia fumed.

After hearing that, Drake remembered it from a food article which almost made him chuckle out in the open.

"Ho-how dare you mock my country!" she screamed as Stark covered his mouth, trying to laugh hard. "I won't stand for this, I challenge you to a duel!" she screamed as Ichika frowned. "Fine, this will be settled in the arena" he replied.

"So it seems we have three competitors for this position, very well, the match will be on Friday after noon, and free for all will suffice" Orimura stated as she clapped her hands together. And oh boy this is just the beginning for Drake.

Lunch hour...

Heading for the canteen, Drake has never had Japanese food but a lot of time cheese burgers with Tony. Along the way, many girls watched him as if he were a display of handsomeness which annoys him a bit.

Sitting at a table himself and with chopsticks in his right hand, Drake digged into the food. He had confusion with the sticks at first but got the hang of it. He was also impressed by the food which he can become addicted to.

Couple of hours later...

Finally wrapping up the day by heading to his dorm without a clue of who could be his roomate. Unlocking the door, he enters in to find Ichika in short sleeve shirt and shorts, drying his hair off.

" Thank god." Drake says while relieved, making his way to his bed next to the windows. " Oh man, its such an honor to share a room with you." says Ichika while astounded.

" Well I wouldn't be wanting to share a room with a girl, thats weird." he says while unpacking his suitcase.

" I can't believe were the only guys in this academy."

" Yeah but not to worry, as long as we stand as one, we can overcome any obstacle." says Drake while sounding a little triumphant.

This moment has been the only thing to lighten up Ichika a bit for his first day. But he ca't figure why Houki at times glare at Drake. Does his childhood friend have a crush or something.

**Will stop there, and next chapter will get to see Drake's custom Is in action and will he and who will be thd last one standing!**


	3. Is in action

**Disclaimer: I own neither of them.**

Friday came around faster than Drake thought it would, and as such he was standing in a hanger while wearing a skin tight, black suit to optimize with his Is. On his chest is a heart like shape Arc reactor attached to his chest which stores his Is.

Giving himself a bit of a stretch, Drake taps lightly on the reactor then is consumed in bright red light as he's now in his Is.

" Jarvis are you in?"

_" Of course sir. weapons and defense systems are online and ready. Energy levels at 100%." stated the robotic voice._

**" **Alright then, start recalibration of Is."

_" As you wish sir."_

The large titanium, dragonic wings start shifting a little, armor plates all over his body also start to shift while his two cannons are lowered back a little and set on his back.

" Ok so Jarvis, how do I pilot this thing?"

_" The piloting is mostly similar to your suits sir."_

" Oh, well here we go!" he says with excitement as he flew out of the hangar and into the arena with Cecilia already in her blue and white IS waiting for him.

" What the hell is that?!" she asked while in shock at its design along with the other female students spectating.

" Say hello to Titanium Dragonoid, generation X or whatever!" he says while smirking.

" I will not be intimated by that thing. I might give you one chance before this match begins, give up now, and tell everyone that I'm superior to you and I'll let you go unharmed."

" I'm not gonna go off that easy Cinderella."

"What a rude boy, I'll have to break that when you become my servant" she replied.

When she said servant just made Drake disgusted by the sound of it. _" Recalibration is complete sir."_

Ichika finally made his way into the arena, clad in a dull gray and blue IS. "This match has begun, time limit of 30 minutes" Orimura sensei spoke over the speaker system.

" Oh man, thats a cool Is you got Drake."

" Thanks man I ..." but was intterupted as he sidestepped a blue shot from Cecilia.

"How dare you!" Cecelia yelled

" Alright Jarvis, what am I deaking with?"

_" The Is that Ms. Alcott is piloting 3rd generation; specializing in far distance combat."_

" Alright and Ichika's?"

_" Mr. Orimura's is a 3.5 generation; specializing in close range combat but it is right now inactive. You could use that to your advantage." Jarvis suggestion._" Here I come Drake!!" charging at him with his blade ready.

Raising his hand and aims at Ichika. A large stream of energy ejects, knocking Ichika into the wall on impact.

" Sorry pal." he says while regretting his dick move.

" Unbelivable, that weapon system that he has could penetrate my shields easily." Cecilia trying to think of a strategy.

As Drake turned his sights on Cecilia, he notices blue bits coming off of her and heading toward him. He then took off into the air dodging the attacks while Cecilia trys to get a good aim on him.

" Lets see if you can handle this this." as his shoulder armor open up a bit with mini missile launchers. Lauching them right at her as they destroyed her blue bits and the rest right st her.

Fully pressured as she trys to minimize the damage by shooting at some of the missiles. A few were able to hit her, knocking her down but still floating above ground. Seeing her shield energy go down in the red zone just pissed her off even more. " I will not lose this easily!" she shouted.

_" Sir, Mr. Orimura's Is is changing." updating Drake._Drake narrowed his eyes as he saw that Ichika's IS had upgraded itself, the dull metal becoming shiny white with a gold trim and blue highlights. His sword had folded open, reviling a light blue energy blade.

"Chifuyu, you gave me your blade" he heard Ichika mutter as the blue gazed at the glowing blade. "I guess I can't lose now, not since I got this" he whispered as he turned towards Cecelia and smirked. "I'm going to win this" he promised, completing ignoring Drake as he flew towards the rather pissed blonde girl.

Sniper fire and rocket flew towards the charging Ichika, only to be dodged and sliced as he got closer to the girl. "No!" Cecelia yelled, trying to move out of Ichika's range. The glowing blade was about to come down on her, ready to take away the rest of her shield energy.

A steady beam almost hit him as he turned to Drake who shot it. " Alright then, Its payback." he says with determination as he charged toward Drake.

Raising his wrist, a rocket appearing on it. Using is targeting systems, shoots the rocket straight at him. Ichika thinking that its useless, slices it in half only for it to explode all over his Is as the heated thermite melted away the last of his shields, making him fall to the ground.

" God I feel sorry for him."

"Just because you act like a gentlemen, doesn't mean I will get soft" she said smugly as he sniper fired, a bolt of pure energy crashing into Drake's chest but felt nothing.

" What?!" she says in disbelief._" 5% of shield energy lost."_

" I'm sorry my lady but its over." was the last thing he said as he cocked his arm back, a thruster already activated on his elbow and slams his fist right into her chest, dropping her shield energy to zero.

Her IS went dead as she plummeted towards the ground, unable to save herself form the fall.

Cecelia closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to meet her body but it never came. The feeling of falling had stopped as the girl opened her eyes to see the silver gray hair teen and his gray eyes looking down on her.

Those eyes showing softness and kindness. "Are you alright?" he asked as Cecelia blushed, only just realising how she was being held.

Ye-yes" she stuttered, cursing under her breath as the dragonic Is landed on the ground, allowing her to stand on her own. "WINNER DRAKE STARK" the arenas speaker system stated.

Couple of hours later...

" This is some party." Drake commented as he sat in the middle of one of the canteen stalls. Above him was a sign saying congratulations while a load of party decorations around the canteen and what looked like all of the girls in his class, the one next to it, and a few second years.

"Hay, hay Drake, the news paper club would like to ask you some questions along with your fellow competitors" a brown haired second year spoke up as she held a pen and paper in front of the table. "Oh my, I would be happy to answer your questions" Cecelia spoke up.

He didn't realize that the blonde was sitting beside him and wondered if she's not going insane. But also hugging his arm unexpectedly.

"What are your thoughts on being class representative, from the match it should you only using your IS for the first time" the reporter asked.

" Hehehe, lets just say its a secret." he says.

" Drake I want to apologize for my rude behavior since the first day. I want to make it up to you." she say with a soft smile.

" Its alright, sometimes we can be rough at the beginning. So uh how are you gonna make it up to me?"

" I will personally train you to improve your skills." she says while giggling to herself at the idea.

He's alright with piloting his Is but decides to just play along.

"What about the end of the match, most of the girls are wondering about your relationship with Cecelia Alcott" she asked as Drake froze. "What?" he asked.

" The way you carried her is like you being back to a hero, saving her life and claiming her." the reporter stated as Drake glanced towards Cecelia, who was sporting pink tainted cheeks.

" Well uh it happens on some of my missions though but to put it this way. I say were friends." was go to statement since many girls do fall for him when being Iron Omega.

"Really, that's good" the reporter said as a few girls looked relieved. How was that a good thing?

And why is Cecelia glaring at him now. "How about we get a picture, I sure having the two boys on our front cover will make a great sale" she said as Drake glanced towards ichika, who offered a shrug in response.

"Can we have separate ones as well?" Cecelia asked, what is she going on about now? "Why not?" the reporter said, pulling her camera out as Drake and Ichika stood. Both boys grasped each other forearm as they offered smiles towards the camera.

The flash went off as the picture was taken. "Why is Houki glaring at me?" Drake whispered towards the bluenette. Ichika glanced over his shoulder to see his childhood friend actually glaring at his silver haired friend.

"I have no idea, if you ask her, you will only get the response that that is her normal expression" Ichika whispered back. Unknown to both boys, a few girls were taking pictures of them whispering to each other, creating more headlines for the news paper.

"Ahem, I believe it is my turn" Cecelia spoke up as she tugged Drake away from Ichika. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she turned towards the camera with a smile.

He smiled along while his right arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand resting on his hip.

Finally resting on a chair, the silver hair boy staring at the ceiling. " Its been one hell of a day." he commented.

" Yep it has been." replied Ichika as he sat beside him.

" Sorry about what happened back there."

" Its alright but your weapons are so advanced. I bet that you can be the best Is pilot in this academy." he says complementing.

" Will see."

The next day...

Currently in class, Drake is reading " The aspects of power and technology" while wearing shades because why not have a little style.

" Wonder what Stark-kun is reading?"

" He's so smart."

" Do you think he's doing that to impress the new transfer student?"

"It can't be, does that mean my Drake has been taken from me already?"

Having to hear that, he wonders what the hell the girls in his classs are talking about.

"What's everyone talking about?" Ichika asked as he walked into the class room.

"Who knows" Drake replied as the boy raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Did you figure out why Houki was glaring at me?" he asked in return as Ichika blinked. "I did, she was really upset about the fact that I lost the match, but it was mostly due to the fact that I lost because you did, in her words, an un-honourable action" Ichika explained as Drake sighed.

" Well there are times when you have to screw honor." Drake stated.

"Everyone has their beliefs" he replied simply. Before either of the boys could continue, the door to the class slid open again.

"So this is where you've been hiding Ichika!" a voice yelled as both boys blinked before turning towards the door. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair in tow pig tails tied up with yellow bands. Her uniform was modified so that her shoulder were reviled and her sleeves were lowered.

Despite the fact she was a petite looking girl, Drake couldn't help but find her cute. After shaking his head he turned back towards the conversation between the two. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Ichika asked as he smiled at one of his long time friends.

"I'm the class representative of class 1-2, so you better be prepared for our match!" she exclaimed as the bluenette boy blinked. "Ugh...I'm not the representative foe our class Rin" Ichika pointed out making the girls face drop.

"But, I heard a boy was the class representative of this class!" she yelled as Ichika blinked in confusion. "Well, yea it is a boy, it's Drake, over here" Ichika said pointing to the confused blonde boy.

" Whats up." Drake says with a wave of his hand. " D-D-Drake Stark!" she yelled while surprised. For some reason a blush had crept across her cheek as she stared at his handsome features.

Before Rin could have a chance to say anything a rolled up booklet collided with the back of her head. "Get back to your class" Orimura sensei ordered as the pony tailed girl ran but not before pointing at Drake.

"I'll be back for you" she yelled as she disappeared form the door way.

**I know that the fight was kind of anti-climatic but hey its Stark Tech** **that has advanced thanks to Tony and Drake.**


	4. A new commotion (11-16 18:01:06)

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither.**"

"Girls these days." Drake remarked as the teacher walked in. It was around lunch time when Drake was making his way towards the canteen, his mind was more onthat he accidentaly left his mark 5 back home.

" Godammit I forgot." he mumbled. "What's wrong with you?" Houki asked rather rudely as she walked up behind the two boys.

" Lets not talk like that Ms. Oh you must be Houki, Ichika's childhood friend. He's told me a lot about you." he says.

" R-R-R-eally..." she stuttered while a blush grew on her cheek.

From hearing his male friend, Ichika wished that he hadn't told him any of it.

" If your a fan of me then I don't mind." he says with a friendly smile and his hand out to her.

So many feelings rushing through her head as her cheeks lit red. "Someone as dishonourable as you should be ashamed." she stated as she walked on with a huff.

" What the heck was that?" Drake questioned from the girl's reaction. " Well you might've overloaded her head. But she's still not happy of you being unhonorable." Ichika stated.

"Oh, Drake come sit with me!" a voice almost instantly spoke up as he walked into the canteen. Turning to the voice, Drake saw Cecelia waving towards him.

" Do you think she's over with the whole thing from last friday?" asked Ichika with a bit of concern. " I'm pretty sure not but she seems a bit too clingy around me." replies Drake, knowing its a Stark's charm.

Having to grab a tray of food, Drake makes his way to Cecilia and sits beside her. " Oh Drake, I have so many things that we can do together in the summer." she said with a splendid tone.

As that was going on, Rin was standing waiting for Ichika to get his own food, discreetly sending glances towards the silver hair boy. "What's wrong with you" she thought trying to get him out of her head.

"Ugh...Drake Stark so hot and you can't stop thinking about him" she scolded herself before noticing Ichika had walked into the canteen. "It doesn't matter we have a promise" she thought happily as she greeted her childhood friend.

" Well I mean we can take a step one those one by one." he says giving Cecilia a satisfying answer. " We have our first practical class today, and then they'll open the arenas for us to have after school practises with" Cecelia explained happily.

" Interesting, I didn't know you can use them in your free time." says Drake. "Yes, not many first years use it due to the fact they don't have personal IS's, but we are an exception so we will have all the time to practice together" Cecelia beamed as Drake had second thoughts.

Something about it is fishy.

"Maybe we could..." Cecelia question was cut off as someone form the seat beside them smacked their hands against the table. "What is your relationship with her" Houki demanded as Drake glanced over to see the pony tailed girl glaring at Rin while Ichika was just confused.

"I'm talking to Ichika right now, so butt out" Rin replied pleasantly as Drake chuckled to her attitude. "ugh...Rin this is my childhood friend Houki, I told you about her when you moved in, Houki left just before you came to school" Ichika explained as the two girls glared at him.

"Alright, but as I was saying, do you need help with your IS, I heard about how you lost and..." Rin was cut off again as Houki once again smashed her hands into the table. "Don't ignore me" she demanded.

" Wish this was a cat fight." Drake whispered as Cecelia stifled a giggle at the boy's antics. Before she could reply, the bell for lunch sounded as Houki walked off in a huff. "I'll see you later Ichika" Rin said as she hopped out of her seat.

As she walked by Drake, her stopped momentary making Drake raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't say anything as she walked off, looking slightly frustrated for some reason. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked as Ichika shrugged.

"Let's just head back before Chifuyu hits me again" Ichika said as he hurried out of the canteen. Drake only followed as they went back to class. As they were about to open the door, Drake stopped the boy.

"Isn't this our practical lesson now?" he asked as Ichika nodded to him. "Then don't the girls get changed in the class room?" he asked as Ichika stopped reaching for the door and froze. "Let's go the arena now" Drake finished as he backed away form the door.

On the other side of the door, the half naked females of his class groaned in annoyance when they heard Drake speak. "Who told them" one of them asked as Cecelia kept quiet. "Damn it, this plan was full proof" another classmate huffed.

In the locker room...

As the boys got dressed, Drake in his skin tight black jump suit that he usually wears with his armor suits. But looking at Ichika's attire made him cringed. " They expect you to wear that?" he asked. " Unfontunately yes..." he said.

Attaching on his chest is the same arc reactor from before. " So thats your IS?" Ichika asked. " Yep, it can repair and upgrade itself over time." stated Drake.

" I swear that you and Tony are the most advanced guys on the planet." says Ichika with praise.

" Well thats how it is now lets get out there like men." he said while Ichika nodded.

"Alright, for our first lesson we will have everyone with a personal IS doing some tactical manoeuvres, Orimura, Alcott, Stark, you're up" she ordered with a clap of her hands.

Cecelia didn't wait as she stepped forward, flicking the blue ear ring as it glowed. Soon enough she was standing with her IS active as she smiled at the class. "fast activation, as expected from a representative candidate" Chifuyu praised lightly.

"Orimura your up" she ordered as the bluenette blinked. "Ugh...okay" he muttered as he tried to summon his IS without voice commanding it. "Hurry up, we don't have all day" is older sister ordered sternly as Ichika sighed.

Grasping the white arm bracelet with his left hand, Ichika closed his eyes and concentrated. "Byakushiki!" he yelled, encasing himself in a bright white light as his IS formed around him. "You should be faster in summoning you're Is" the teacher scolded as Ichika slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Stark, you're up" she ordered as Drake nodded.Tapping on his arc reactor, his body engulfed in red light, his Is armor plates locking into place, dragonic wings folded and two cannons still set behind him. " Very good, as expected of you." she says.

"Now all three of your are to take to the skies and perform with whatever manoeuvres I instruct you too" she said as the three nodded.

Cecelia was the first into the sky, followed shortly after by Ichika. Drake stood, his clad feet gently digging into the ground before he jumped, leaping into the air as his wings shifted to take him upwards.

With all three in place, Chifuyuu gives out the next set of instructions. "All three of you are to perform a nose dive, coming to a complete stop ten inches off the ground, got that" Chifuyu ordered from the ground. "Well, then, I'll be first" Cecelia said as she pulled away from the two.

Almost instantly the girl flew downwards, her body instantly flipping back up into a standing position as she slide to a stop just above the ground. "Impressive" Chifuyu offered simply before turning her attention to the two still in the sky.

"Stark, your next" she ordered as the bluenette boy looked towards the ground. "Well, see you down there" Drake said as he nodded his head slightly towards the boy. Going into a dive, he smoothly flew above ground and came to a stop. " Excelldnt work Stark, "Orimura your turn."

Deactivating his Is, Drake along with Cecilia watched Ichika's attempt. Seeing his friend go straight down to the ground would only imagine of how really bad is piloting is.

Ichika had crashed straight into the ground, creating a rather large crater in the middle of the arena. "Ichika, get up, you're IS kept you from getting injured" Houki said as the bluenette groaned in his crater. "IS that anyway to treat someone who got hurt" Cecelia scolded as she pulled Glenn to his feet.

"That boy is completely okay, his IS was complete armour so nothing is wrong" Houki said as she glared at the blonde from Ichika's crater. "That just proves how uncaring you are" Cecelia pointed out smugly.

Good god that girl sometimes irritates Drake of how she treats her childhood friend. "Class is dismissed, Drake, your cleaning up the trench you dug" Chifuyu ordered as the bluenette groaned.

Helping Ichika out of thd crater, he then gives him a pat on the back. " Don't worry man, I'll help you out." Drake says.


	5. A Misunderstanding (11-16 18:02:15)

**Disclaimer: I own neither of them.**

Arena...

After the practical lesson our hero is working out due to the fact that there's no gym. For him it's just 100 sit ups and push ups while wearing a white tank top with sweat spots shown. Having to let his friend shovel is his business since he ram himself like a bull down to the ground.

" 97... 98... 99... 100!" he finally reached his goal while gasping a bit for air. _" Congrats sir, you have burned off 10 pounds." says Jarvis from his arc reactor on his chest. _" Thanks." he says finally breathing normally and heading back to the changing room.

In the changing room, Drake is stretching his legs a bit before changing back to his uniform until a voice was heard.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up." a voice spoke as Drake looked up. Surprisingly it was that Rin girl standing there with a bottle of water and towel. "I guess you could say that." Drake replied as he caught the bottle she threw to him.

" Its nice to meet you, I'm Rin." she said as she gave a bright smile to him. " Nice to meet you too Ms. Rin." says Drake in a gentleman voice. A bit of blush can be seen on her cheeks when she heard of his tone to her.

" You doing alright?" he asked. " Um yes I am, I'm surprised that you work out." she complemented while eyeing at his biceps. " Thanks, sometimes a man has to keep himself in healthy condition. So what brings you out here with me?"

"Meh no real reason, I found Ichika in his room, currently face down in a pillow with a headache, and since he's not able to talk I came to find you" Rin replied as Drake gave agentle smile. " Its very nice of you."

Hay, I'm being nice of course!" she yelled as Drake chuckled lightly. " Well I better changed, see you around them."

" Right, see ya!" as she hopped away while feeling happy of meeting Drake Stark for the first time. She thought that he was a rich spoiled jerk but not like that at all. Maybe one day she'll be able to have a date with the hero which could be a dream come true.

After having to change from his tank top and is now in a simple T-shirt with blue shorts, Drake made his way back to the dorm while many other students eyed his body along the way.

" Oh my gosh he's so muscular."

" He's definitely my type."

" Will he ever notice me."

Finally reaching the dorm, Drake opened up to find Ichika still in bed and asleep. Needing a quick bath, Drake went straight to the shower, undressing himself, and leaving his arc reactor on the stack of fresh clothes. As he hopped in he felt refreshed. " Jarvis play my tune now will you."

_" Of course sir." answered Jarvis from the reactor as music field the bathroom._

[ Stayin Alive - Bee Gees]

Meanwhile ...

Walking down the hallway is Houki in her kendo outfit with her wooden sword at her side. She planned on talking to Drake privately for her misunderstanding last time.

As she walked, she can hear loud music played as if the theme was from the 80s. At the boys dorm, she was a bit nervous but regained hef composure and knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed as the door finally opened only to see in front of her a half naked Drake with his lower body wrapped in a towel. " Whats up." he said only to be met by a furious Houki.

Suddenly he closed the door fast which also woke up Ichika

" Whats going on?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. "Bad news, its your childhood friend." Drake stated while keeping the door closed.

" Well I guess she came back for you." are his last words as he went back to sleep. Soon Drake jumped backwards when he felt the wooden sword almost impale his foot form the other side of the door. "This isn't possible!" Drake yelled as Houki stabbed the sword into the door again. "Any weapon wielded by a true swordsmen can break anything" Houki replied from the other side of the door.

" Oh shit." he muttered as Houki broke the door down, making Drake yelp in surprise.

As the passably most dangerous wooden sword ever made descended towards his face, Drake was saved by the untimely arrival of a purple robotic arm. "You could hurt someone swinging that around" Rin's voice said as Drake blinked.

Standing over him was the petit girl, who was giving him a right view of her panties as she saved his head from pain. "What are you doing here?" Houki questioned as she pulled her sword back. "I was going to see what Ichika was doing, and then I find you attack my new friend." Rin said as she un-summoned her IS's gauntlet.

" How could you be friends with soneone who reveals himself too much!?" Houki yelled. " Say what now?" Drake muttered, he was still under Rin right now. No point moving yet, nope. "There's nothing wrong with Drake, your just a brat." Rin replied as Houki glared at her.

"Really, then why is he staring up your skirt" Houki questioned making Rin blink. Maybe he should have moved after all. "Yo-you Baka!" Rin yelled as she kicked the downed Stark. "My balls!" Drake cried as he clutched his jewels in pain.

"I came to help you and you do this, baka!" she yelled as she walked past Houki. "This doesn't make you right by the way, Drake just knows how to appreciate a girl like myself, not some old fashioned shrine maiden." Rin said making Houki glare at her.

"Wha-what! I would never!" Houki yelled after the short girl. Drake just stayed on the floor, clutching his man hood. This was the only thing he's ever gonna feel in his entire time at this academy. " Gah, what happened!" Ichika now wide awake.

" Help me..."

Next day ...

Drake in class with another book in his hand while waiting. Ever since that bizarre event from last night, Drake had to ice pack his ball sack for 6 hours until they became numb. Its something to be grumpy about in the morning but just dealt with it.

He's wondering if this is all worth it for Nick Fury and Tony on keeping in check since they brought him to this. Hell he's wondering how his new mom Pepper feels about this.

"Alright listen up, before we get into the lesson for today, we have an announcement." Chifuyu spoke up as she silenced the class.

"Two weeks from now is the interclass tournament, this is to gouge the strength of each class after a month of time at this academy" she explained as everyone looked towards the silverette at the side of the room.

"Stark, you will be competing as you are this class's representative, I expect a good show." she said as he perked up." You got it Sensei." he replied with a thumbs up only to gain a glare from her.

By the time lunch came around, Drake headed to the board outside the first year classrooms. " Wonder who I'm up against?" he says while wanting a challenge.

"Lingyin Huang?" Drake muttered, not able to place the name.

"Hay Drake, what are you looking at?" Ichika's voice spoke up as the silver hair turned slightly. he saw Ichika walking up to him with both Cecelia and Houki just behind him, and the pony tailed girl was still glaring at him.

"Match set up, I'm against Lingyin Huang, who ever that is" Drake said as Ichika blinked. "Oh, that would be..." he response was cut off as a voice behind Drake spoke up. "Me" the female said.

Standing there was Rin, with her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating. "You will be facing me in this match hero/perv." she said. " It was an accident."

"Don't even try to act innocent, your taking responsibility for what happened last night." Rin said before she caught on to how that sounded. "Wha-what do you mean, what happened last night!" Cecelia yelled as Rin blushed crimson.

"Not like that, this perv just looked up my skirt." Rin said defensively as Drake groaned. "I didn't do that, it was an accident on both our parts." Drake pointed out as Rin glared at him. "You should have closed your eyes, and I'm going beat some manners into you at the tournament." Rin said as she walked off.

Drake then facepalmed at the situation he's in now. "You're getting what you deserve" Houki said as she walked off as well.

" I'll be eating on the roof so see yall later." Drake said as he went to get food.

On the roof ...

Having himself his lunch, Drake leaned forward on the railing and watched the clouds go by. Ever since he defeated Juggerknight, the world now became a big responsiblity to him.

His mind drifted on what he'll do next after he finishes this academy. While Drake is daydreaming, a certain light blue hair beauty with red eyes and a blue fan in her hand

She's currently spying on him, from the commotions shes heard she wants to see what the boy is. His appearance attracted her but today isn't the right time to introduce herself yet.

Later in the day ...

At the dorm, Drake is on his bed maintaining his right Is armor repulsor with a screwdriver while Ichika is reading a book.

As Drake came close to finishing a knock on the door made the two boys look up. "Who could that be?" Drake mumbled as he slipped out of bed and made his way towards the door with his Is armor disappearing. Opening the door, Drake blinked as he saw Cecelia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ugh...yes?" he asked as the blonde flipped her hair. "I would like to know what happened here last night?" she asked or more importantly demanded as Drake blinked. "What?" he asked in return. "Don't play dumb, Ichika told me something happened between you, Houki, and Rin last night." the blonde pointed out.

"Nothing but a huge misunderstanding happened last night, and why do you care?" he asked in return as Cecelia blushed before looking away. "I-I was concerned if it would affect you during the tournament, your representing the class Cecelia Alcott is in, you can't get distracted" She replied as Drake sighed.

" You feeling alright tough guy?" asked Ichika. " Well never before." replied Drake as he closed the door from behind.

The next week past normally for Drake, well as normal as it could get. Rin was still at odds with her glaring every time they walked by each other. For him the only way to end this shit is to defeat her.

"Alright, the interclass tournament will be in one hour, Stark, you're going to have to go to the arena for your match, don't lose." Chifuyu stated.

With a nodded with determination in his face as he made his way to the arena with his arc reactor on his chest.


End file.
